Down on 54th Street
by The Orange Knight
Summary: The rules were simple: Never forget your guitar. . .Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. So, I've been gone from fanfiction for a while, with occasional updates, but I am always reading new pieces. While I was reading, I got this idea and knew I just had to write it; I'm hoping it'll do well. But I wouldn't be able to have written this without the help of some lovely people on faniction _**(**__nic98ole, Sum1cooler, After the Fame _and_ XxxAnimaniacxxX__**)**_ So if you like it, please feel free to leave a review, recommend it to your friends and check out some of the lovely authors above stories if you haven't already. Happy reading!

**Note:** that there are _tones_ of Big Time Rush real-life references in this story but it is not a real people slash. If anyone is confused by anything or does not get a reference, feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to fill you in. And also, in no way do the portrayal of the real life BTR girlfriends in this story reflect how I really feel about them. Although, if you really are curious on my opinions, just ask. I love to talk BTR!

* * *

Kendall looked across the kitchen counter, making sure that all of the necessary materials were ready for what he was determined to make the best street performance ever. He figured it was only fair since he had been the reason him and his band weren't going down to the beach for some quality - yet pricey surf time. At least he was the indirect reason.

Kendall had to admit it did sting a little that his roommate James didn't want to go with him to Coachella last month but in his defense, even if he really did love his mother and thought she did a wonderful job of raising him on his own, a mother was not a suitable date to Coachella. Not that him and James were dating, but bringing a bro was better than bringing a rent. The blonde had assured his friends that they should just go on without him but they refused, saying that it wouldn't be the same without him. . .even if they were quite ticked that they missed the Tupac hologram. . .but Kendall just told them to blame James.

His roommate, James Diamond, was the epitome of the word perfect. Tall, gorgeous hazel eyes, a great shiny mane of chestnut colored hair. . .not to mention the washboard abs. While the two were great friends. . .

Kendall lacked most of those qualities.

His own blonde hair and scrawny body was no match for "The Face", as James sometimes referred to himself as. It's not as if Kendall resented the other for his looks, though. The two had been best friend's sense high school. Heck, they even went a little further then "just friends" once, but it had been a stupid drunk mistake. In Kendall's defense, they're hockey team had just won state and there was call for some celebration.

They never talked about that night, though. Mostly because Kendall wasn't ready to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe, he liked that night much more then he should have.

"Dude, you ready?" Kendall turned around to see his bass player, Dak Zevon, standing by the door while swinging his car keys back and forth in an awaiting manner.

Kendall nodded back. "Yeah, chill your shit for a moment, would ya?"

Dak laughed. "Pissy much?"

"Just want to get this over with."

"Sense when has performing ever been a chore to you?"

Kendall shrugged. "It's not. I just don't want to get stuck in traffic and miss the good crowd on 54th."

"Then you better hurry your ass up." Dak replied as he stepped out of the door way. "Don't forget your guitar."

Kendall gave him a cocky smirk. "I never forget my guitar."

Dak just shook his head with a small smile and made his way out of the apartment. Kendall turned back to yell, "James! I'm heading out!"

When the blonde heard a muffled groan coming from the other's room, he took that as a sign of acknowledgement and followed Dak out.

* * *

For a street performer, Dak really did have a good life.

Maybe it was because the brunette was dating Kendall's younger sister Katie, who worked for Seventeen Magazine, or maybe the bass player was just better at handling his money then Kendall was. Either way, it was nice to get to ride in a Porsche to work. Kendall never did consider his art of performing to be work. It was simply a hobby that got him money. That was why he never took James's offer up.

When the time came to graduate high school, James wanted to pursue his dream of singing out in Los Angeles. And modeling. And acting. But he didn't want to do alone so he dragged Kendall's ass out to L.A with him and together they bought apartment 2J in the famous Palm Woods and did everything they could to get James's name out there; which proved to be very difficult at times. James even suggested doing a porno together once.

That idea was quickly scrapped.

Eventually James got picked up, after performing with Kendall and his band on 54th street, by Gustavo Rocque and his beautiful assistant Kelly. James had tried his all to get Kendall to join him but the blonde always had this theory of not working for "the man".

Something he had learned from his father.

Ever sense then Kendall and his band, which consisted of Dak, a random stoner they found at the Palm Woods named Guitar Dude and himself, have been performing on the center square of 54th street. Not only did record producers daily scale the street to find new talent and famous actors like Josh Hutcherson visit their favorite shops and eateries but people and tourists flock to the 54th like birds in migrating season. It was just the place to be. Kendall and Dak had made a name for themselves too, there. Their performances were how the blonde got the money to pay his half of the rent.

This was where Kendall felt at home.

Kendall and Dak made their way to the center of 54th, occasionally stopping to peak at all the neat venders and sales going on. Once they reached the center, they quickly settled their stuff around the giant water fountain that lay as a sort of land mark for the center. It was nothing special, besides having very blue water, but it gave a good refreshing mist that was to die for on hot California days.

"There's Guitar Dude." Dak pointed a little down the street where Guitar Dude had just exited his hippy-van and was making his way towards them.

Kendall grinned excitedly as he finally reached them. "You learn the new piece?"

When Guitar Dude nodded, the three sat on the edge of the fountain and did what they did best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. So, I've been gone from fanfiction for a while, with occasional updates, but I am always reading new pieces. While I was reading, I got this idea and knew I just had to write it; I'm hoping it'll do well. But I wouldn't be able to have written this without the help of some lovely people on faniction _**(**__nic98ole, Sum1cooler, After the Fame_and_XxxAnimaniacxxX__**)**_ So if you like it, please feel free to leave a review, recommend it to your friends and check out some of the lovely authors above stories if you haven't already. Happy reading!

This chapter introduces Logan and Carlos. While I do plan on there being lots of Cargan, Kames is the dominant pairing of this fic. Perhaps if you guys think I do a good job writing them, you can let me know if you want a Cargan story. I started out writing Kames and that is my OTP, but someday (maybe soon) I'd like to try and branch out by doing a Jagan.

**Note:** that there are _tones_ of Big Time Rush real-life references in this story but it is not a real people slash. If anyone is confused by anything or does not get a reference, feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to fill you in. And also, in no way do the portrayal of the real life BTR girlfriend(s) in this story reflect how I really feel about them. Although, if you really are curious on my opinions, just ask. I love to talk BTR. :)

* * *

"Dude, my life is in the shits."

Kendall gave a light chuckle as he finished chopping up red peppers in the kitchen. "What happened _this _time?"

"Hey," James cried out defensively from where he lay on the bright orange sofa. "I'm not that bad." Kendall gave him the infamous Knight-look, thankful he had such bushy eyebrows as they added to the effect. "Okay, fine." James stood up and sat on the stole directly across from the blonde. "I think Jett wants to get serious."

Kendall couldn't help but thank the lord that when his mother taught him how to cook, she always emphasized on not cutting near your fingers. Because with the way the knife swerved, Kendall was more than glad that it was the peppers that were disfigured rather than his fingers. "Damn it. . .Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Why is it so hard to believe?" James inquired as he watched the blonde scrap the messed up peppers and start again. "I can be in a serious relationship, you know."

"No, I'm not questioning that. Well. . .maybe a little bit. But Jett is definitely not the kind of guy to settle down."

James just shrugged. "Sometimes I wish I was straight."

Kendall laughed. It was no secret that the brunette was gay, heck it was no secret that Kendall himself was bi. "I think you tested that theory out years ago."

James groaned loudly and pushed himself off the stole. "Dude, I told you I was sorry!"

"Calm down. I didn't mean it like that and you already did the dibs rule. I already told you I forgive you."

_Well, not entirely. . . _

Years ago, back before the day him and James had their drunk-mistake and Kendall found out James was gay, Kendall had been dating a girl named Jo. Beautiful, blonde, sweet. . .just about everything a guy like himself could want in a girl. He remembers taking her home to meet his mama and inviting her out to hang with himself, James and his old friend Logan, and she just always seemed to fit in wherever she went or with whoever she hung out with. Kendall even thought more a moment that he might have been in love with her.

Until he took her to his graduation party.

His graduation party had also been James' party as well, because they were the best of buds and even at 18 they were practically inseparable. The thing about them, though, was that they had this thing called a Dibs-List. It listed everything they could call dibs on, like food, cars and girls, and if one of them broke the dibs rule, they had to run around the block in their boxers. They had this "list" since they were in pre-k. Obviously, Kendall had dibs on Jo. So when the graduation party came, and James was a little too drunk, Kendall ended up walking in on James fucking the life out of Jo in the walk-in closet in Mama Knight's room.

James apologized too many times to count and blamed it on a drunken mistake, which Kendall completely understood, having been drunk once or twice before and done some stupid shit. But even if the blonde did understand, he couldn't not let the dibs rule slide.

So when he was sure James was nice and sober at the brunette's brother Shane's wedding, Kendall pulled out the dibs rule and watched in laughter as James ran around the wedding party in his boxer-briefs.

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" James asked timidly.

Kendall gave his own shrug and went back to slicing peppers. "Just knew what it was like to make a drunken mistake."

There was no way in hell that Kendall was ever going admit that when he saw James naked, glistening with sweat and blown pupils, he secretly wished it was himself on the receiving end instead of Jo.

James sighed and turned to grab his shoes by the door. "Well, that reminds me. Carlos is coming over to stay for a little bit."

"When?"

"About 3:00. I think."

Kendall hummed in response and slid the peppers into the boiling pot on the stove, feeling a weird yet slightly arousing breeze on his neck.

"What are you making?" James asked as he looked into the pot over the blonde's shoulder.

Kendall shivered involuntarily from the breath that tickled the hair on his neck. "Spicy omelets." He managed to choke out, breath ragged.

James gave him a questioning eye. "You okay? You look like you're about to piss yourself but you're not doing the potty dance."

"Yep. Fine."

James sighed and gave him a pat on his back, hand lower then need be, before making his way to the door. "I'm gonna head out and pick Carlos up from the airport. You know, he likes kids. You should call Logan up to see if he wants to have dinner with us."

Kendall just nodded, unable to look the brunette in the eyes after the weird feelings in his body started settling down. "I'll do that. See ya'."

"Bye."

When Kendall was sure he heard the door shut, he stopped what he was doing and took a deep breath, trying to calm his insides down completely. Ever since that one night, his body always reacts weird to James.

_That's a lie. . ._

His body was reacting weird to James even before that one night. He just always thought it was teenage hormones. But he's 24 and his body is still doing this.

_Maybe I'm just sick with a deadly disease that is slowly eating me alive. . .but that wouldn't explain why it only eats at me when I'm near James. . .unless James is some alien sent down to earth to try and destroy me. . ._

Kendall shook his head, letting his nerdy thoughts float out his ears, reaching over to grab the phone.

_Maybe I just need to call Logan. . ._

* * *

_. . . Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. So, I've been gone from fanfiction for a while, with occasional updates, but I am always reading new pieces. While I was reading, I got this idea and knew I just had to write it; I'm hoping it'll do well. But I wouldn't be able to have written this without the help of some lovely people on faniction _**(**__nic98ole, Sum1cooler, After the Fame_and_XxxAnimaniacxxX__**)**_ So if you like it, please feel free to leave a review, recommend it to your friends and check out some of the lovely authors above stories if you haven't already. Happy reading!

This chapter introduces Logan and Carlos. While I do plan on there being lots of Cargan, Kames is the dominant pairing of this fic. Perhaps if you guys think I do a good job writing them, you can let me know if you want a Cargan story. I started out writing Kames and that is my OTP, but someday (maybe soon) I'd like to try and branch out by doing a Jagan. I think I said all this in the chapter yester day but this is mostly the chapter I was talking about.

In other non-related news, everyone is talking about how they are going to see Big Time Rush this summer and I'm over here in New Zealand crying because I live in the middle of f-ing nowhere. So if any of you guys are in the same situation and wanna talk about it, I'm all ears.

**Note:** that there are _tones_ of Big Time Rush real-life references in this story but it is not a real people slash. If anyone is confused by anything or does not get a reference, feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to fill you in. And also, in no way do the portrayals in this story reflect how I really feel about them. Although, if you really are curious on my opinions, just ask. I love to talk BTR. :{)

* * *

In the end it didn't matter.

It was just a regular old dinner in the Diamond-Knight residents, just this time there would be a two year old, a smart-ass father, a chipper Latino and a stupid, arrogant, lord-kill-me-know jack-ass that felt the need to criticize Kendall's every waking moment. So in the end it didn't really matter whether or not Kendall put all the forks, spoons and knives on the correct side of the place mat. As long as the compact high chair didn't collapse with his god-daughter in it, Kendall was content to ignore his mother's teachings on proper dinner manners.

"You don't have to look like I chopped your balls off, ya know?" Kendall didn't even bother turning around as James walked into the kitchen, fixing the bottom of his button up shirt and trying to fix his collar. James groaned, "Can you help me with this stupid thing. It doesn't like me."

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle and stop fiddling with the flower center piece to turn around and fix the brunette's collar. "I don't understand why you are even getting dressed up for this."

"Carlos is coming."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"I haven't seen Carlos in ages and I want to make sure he feels welcomed. He's staying here till he finds his own place and I don't want him to think I've turned into some lazy-ass street walker since high school ended."

"Understandable, but you're not helping your case by inviting _Jett _over." The blonde spat the name out like acid on his tongue. "Seriously, why are you dating that guy?"

James shrugged. "We're not _dating_, so to speak. Just more like friends that keep each other company."

"You mean fuck buddies?"

James gave a low growl that Kendall was ashamed to admit turned him on slightly. "Will you let it go? What's so wrong about Jett?"

"What's to _like _about Jett?" The blonde spat back.

"His looks."

"So shallow, James."

"Well, he's the closet guy I'll find to -," The door bell stopped James short. Kendall gave a quick glance at it before turning to James and asking quietly, "To what?"

Deep hazel eyes stared back into his and for a minute, Kendall thought he saw something along the lines of want cross the brunette's face but it was gone as soon as it had came.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kendall sighed and stepped back, shaking his head, moving to open the door reveling a shorter raven-haired man with an even tinier little girl on his hip bone. "Logan, my man! Hi Ellie."

"Unkie Ken Doll!" The little dark and curlier haired girl shouted, leaning away from her father to be held by the blonde. "Daddy says we can buy a new doll house!"

Kendall smiled. "That's great! Now Uncle James won't feel so bad about crushing your old one."

Ellie giggled. "Where Unkie Jamie?"

"Right here, kiddo." James responded as he seemed to finally move over to the door. "Logan." He greeted with a hand shake.

"James, nice to see you. Kendall I hope you don't mind but I brought over some potato salad. I know you told me not to but I felt bad coming over with nothing to offer." Logan grinned, stepping into the apartment as Kendall just waved his comment off with a smile. "Wow. I think this is the cleanest I've ever seen this apartment before."

James beamed. "That's my doing, thank you very much."

"Never took you for the clean one." Logan said, eyeing the counter tops for any stray residue. "Why'd you suddenly take an interest in cleaning?"

"His whore is coming." Kendall sniped with a frown from where he was placing Ellie in her high chair, not even daring to look up at the hazel eyes he knew would be glaring his way.

"Language around my daughter, please." Was all Logan made for a comment, knowing from childhood that if something was bothering Kendall, it was more than likely a deep rooted issue that shouldn't be touched.

The apartment stayed quiet till the doorbell rang once again, a good three minutes later. "I'll get it." Kendall stated, walking to open the door. "Hello, Carlos."

"Kendall! You have no idea how happy I am that -," the Latino was cut short as all of the eyes in the room were turned to the kitchen where several dishes had fallen off the counter top to the floor and a wide-eyed Logan.

Logan shook his head coming out of some sort of a trance and began to pick up all the dishes with James and muttering things along the lines of, 'I'm so sorry' and 'I don't know what happened'.

Carlos gave them a pitiful look before turning his attention back to Kendall. "Anyways, I am so happy this is your place! James gave me all the directions twice and I still ended up at some mans door who was carrying a plunger with a smiley face on it."

"I'm sure Budda Bob didn't mean to scare you. He's actually quite friendly." Kendall told him with caring eyes. "Come, let's all sit down at the table. Hopefully all the plates are off the floor."

Logan looked down with rosy cheeks as he put the last of the plates on the counter, leaning over to whisper to James, "You've got a beautiful whore."

If James had been drinking something, he was sure he'd done one of the biggest spit takes ever possible in mankind. "Gross, dude, that's my old friend from high school. I'd never look at him any other way then friends."

Logan's eyes brightened with hope. "So does that mean he's single?"

James laughed and threw his arm around the smaller brunette's shoulders, walking them to the table. "Fast much?"

"Well. . .I mean. . .He just looks so. . .I've never. . ."

"Don't worry about it," James coax to the stuttering brunette, "He likes kids too."

Sure enough, Logan looked over to see the Latino playing peek-a-boo with Ellie in her high chair, the little girl giggling hysterically and crossing her dark curls in front of her face.

"She's so adorable! Is she yours?" Carlos inquired, looking at Logan with big eyes.

Logan nodded and took a seat next to her. "Yeah. Her name is Ellie."

"Awe, how cute! Where's her mom?"

"She's. . .somewhere. We aren't together so I don't keep tabs on her. She's a great mom though. It's just my turn to have Ellie for a couple days."

"Thanks," Carlos said as he took a plate of potato salad that James was handing across the table. "What's her name?"

"Camille."

"Does Ellie look more like you or her?"

"Right in-between. But we don't really look so much different." Logan put some food on the little plate in front of Ellie, who was 'making music' with her plastic spoons and the plastic on the chair. "Aren't we waiting for someone else?"

James nodded and gave a quick glance at Kendall, who was sitting right across from him. "Yeah, but I'm sure Kendall wouldn't mind starting without him." James said cockily.

"No Kendall wouldn't." the blonde repeated with the same amount of attitude in his voice.

Carlos looked up from his dinner with interest. "Who are we waiting for?"

"James's whore."

James groaned. "God, would you stop that?"

"You have a whore?" Carlos asked with a smirk.

"No!" James exclaimed and put his face in his hands. "He is a good friend of mine that Kendall doesn't like and thinks is okay to trash behind his back."

"Oh, we both know the things Jett says behind my back." Kendall growled back, green eyes glaring.

"At least he listens to me when I tell him to shut up."

Kendall opened his mouth to respond but Logan cut in quick. "Can we all keep this conversation for later, when Ellie is sleeping?" They all looked over to see little brown eyes staring in interest until Carlos started making faces in her food, getting the little one giggling again.

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry, Logan. This guy just really annoys me."

"I'm sorry too." James murmured, looking at his phone. "Doesn't matter anyways, Jett just texted that he's not coming."

"Why not? I want to meet your whore." Carlos joked and poked James in the bisep. "Where'd you meet?"

James laughed. "Again, we're just friends. We met at work. And what about you, buddy? What have you been up too?"

"Oh the usual. . .getting rejected by every man and woman that walks my way."

"Daddy?" Ellie said. "Why do you keep looking at him like that?"

Logan blushed and looked away from Carlos as the Latino smiled at him. "Apparently not being rejected by _every _man." He said smugly and winked in Logan's direction, causing the rest of the table to laugh.

Kendall looked around the table and realized that this was probably one of the most entertaining dinners he's had in a while. It only got better when his phone rang.

"Hello?" The blonde answered as he walked away from the table, as to not disturb the rest.

"_Oi! Dude, you won't believe it!" _Kendall heard Guitar Dude say on the other line.

"What?"

"_Dak just went to dinner on 54__th__ and he said there was another music group performing on the fountain."_

Kendall felt his stomach grow nauseous. It wasn't that he had claimed the spot all to himself but that was the only spot on the entire square that him and his band could make enough money to pay for rent. If another band got the idea that they could take the spot, Kendall was screwed.

"_He said they looked pretty serious about playing there."_

Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did Dak find out who the lead member was?"

"_Yeah, dude by the name of Jett Stetson?"_

Kendall didn't even have time to register himself throwing the phone across the room.

* * *

. . .Review? :{)


End file.
